Gangster
by StephyAnneBlake
Summary: What was he going to do to her tonight? Would he grasp her throat and choke her as he fucked her hard? Maybe he would tie up her arms and legs, waiting for her to beg him to touch her before even considering it. Would he worship her body and bite every inch of her skin so hard it drew blood before taking her in his arms? So many choices...


**This story was inspired by the song "Gangster" from the soundtrack. I do not own Suicide Squad.**

Joker forcefully pushed Harley through the closed doors of their penthouse bedroom. She stumbled back a few steps, in her five inch heels, before finding her balance giggling while watching her Mr. J come into the room after her. He had the most handsome look on his face underneath the blood spatter. They had just come back from their date night, which of course included the beating of some poor unsuspecting people on the street.

Harley reach up and caressed the new diamond necklace, taking a few small steps back. Her Puddin had ripped off a women's neck on the street. Harley saw it and just had to have it. And whatever Harley wanted Joker would get her. Mr. J had reached out and grabbed the diamonds pulling them from its owners neck. The women had screamed and her husband had tried, and failed, to fight the Joker. Idiot didn't know who he was up against. It was the husbands blood who was now speckled all over J's face and neck. And the sight just made Harley want him even more.

Joker growled as he slammed the bedroom doors behind him. This night out had gotten him so hot and bothered, so excited. And the way Harley looked in that tiny, tight dress had him wanting her so bad he nearly took her in the car. Before they had come upstairs, while in his purple Lamborghini, Joker had been running his hands up and down Harley's thighs. All the way up her thighs until his fingers hit her lace panties. Nearly getting into several accidents whenever Harley would gasp. Her lips were on his neck the whole way home, another distraction from driving.

His Harley bit her lip as he walked over to her like a predator would go after it's prey. J grabbed her by the throat with one hand and backed her up into the wall, squeezing her neck gently. He smiled wide at her before leaning down and taking her bottom lip in between his teeth. She moaned and pressed her hips against him as he bit her lip so hard it almost drew blood. He pulled back from her lips, purring and running both hands down her arms then resting them on the curve of her hips.

With more force then was necessary and pushed her hips hard against the wall, pinning her down. A whine escaped her lips and she pouted, wanting his body up against hers. But she knew better then to try to control the situation, he was in charge. Always in control.

"Hush baby... daddy's got you." Joker whispered placing a single finger against her lips. Then he ran that single finger down her chin to her neck, continuing down her body till it reached the hem of her dress. "Turn around." He ordered

Harley let out a heavy breath, they had only just begun but her Puddin knew how to turn her on. She did as she was told, slowly turning around until she was facing the wall. Both her hands gently touched the wall when she felt his body push against her. His front to her back, his entire body pressed against hers.

Joker had always loved Harley's body. From the moment his eyes first saw her, he wanted to touch every single inch with his fingertips and his lips. He particularly loved her backside. Grabbing and spanking her ass was always enjoyable. And the way her hips swayed when she walked, he could watch her from behind all day and never get bored. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head to the side earning a moan from her lips. Leaning forward he pressed into her body even more, placing his lips next to her ear. He let out a low laugh before taking her ear lobe in between his teeth and nibbling on it. J took both Harley's hands in his, lacing their fingers together, placing them on the wall next to her body. It was a loving little gesture that made her smile.

She smiled feeling his lips leave her ear and travel down her neck before he found a spot he liked. The space between her neck and shoulder was always the spot he made his mark. She was going to had to cover up whatever size hickey he left there. He took his time with that spot, as he usually did. Sucking and biting her neck until she didn't think she could take anymore. Then finally she heard the zipper of her dress as he started to undo it. Once it was completely unzipped he hooked his hands under her dress and slowly slid it off her body until it fell to the floor, leaving her in a red lace bra and panty set he had bought her a few weeks back.

Reluctantly J took his lips off her soft skin and turned her back around to face him once more. His lipstick was smeared, no doubt most of it was on her neck now. Joker licked his bottom lip, caressing the new bruise he had just created on her perfect pale neck. She looked all the more lovely with his mark on her. Joker leaned closer to her, never taking his eyes off hers, until his lips were mere centimeters from hers but he didn't kiss her.

When she leaned forward to connect their lips he backed up, laughing softly. "J... why so mean?" She whined running her hand up his chest. He was only wearing his purple alligator jacket tonight, nothing underneath but his gold chain and tattoos.

He looked down watching her hands slowly climb from the smile tattoo on his abs until one of her hands was on each of his pecs, using her nails to lightly scratch him before sliding off his jacket. It fell to the floor joining her dress. Harley then ran her hands down his back trying to pull him closer to her.

"So impatient." He growled loudly, rolling his head back. But then he leaned forward harshly pressing his lips against hers and grabbing her hips. With the amount of strength he was using he wouldn't be surprised if hand shaped bruises would be there in the morning. But he knew she liked it this way, rough hard and passionate. He liked it that way too. And oh the sounds she was making were driving him crazier then he already was.

One of Harley's legs lifted up, rubbing her calf against his. J's hand left her hip and grasped at the leg, squeezing her knee before forcing her to wrap that leg around his waist. Then he ran both his hands down her backside, that he loved so much, and grabbed her ass firmly in both his hands lifting her up into his arms. Harley now had both legs around his waist and he was holding her up by her ass, her shoulders leaning against the wall.

Joker growled as she squeezed him in between her legs. He pulled his lips off hers, staring once again into her blue eyes. "What does my Queen want?" His hands left her backside and took her arms pinning them above her head against the wall.

"You Mr. J... always you, only ever you." She moaned as he leaned in and kissed the tops of her breasts.

Joker pulled away from the wall, taking his queen with him. His hands once again finding his favorite place on her ass. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly spun them around in circles a few times, insanely laughing and making her slightly dizzy. Then he walked them over to their bed, throwing her down onto the sheets. She giggled as she watched him watching her. That look of pure lust in his eyes, the same look he gives her when she's dancing in the club. She always set out to make him look at her like that. There was passion in his eyes, that possessive look. She was his and only his and would only ever be his.

He was staring at her, trying to decide what to do to her. How was it going to go tonight? Would he grasp her throat and choke her as he fucked her hard? Maybe he would tie up her arms and legs, waiting for her to beg him to touch her before even considering it. Would he worship her body and bite every inch of her skin so hard it drew blood before taking her in his arms? Maybe he would pull out his switch blade and slice open her thong, run the cold metal against her thighs until she moaned out in pleasure. Sometimes they enjoyed slow passionate love making that most people probably thought he wasn't capable of.

All of those options sounded amazing in his head, but which would he choose?

Harley watched him closely. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. More then once his tongue would slid out of his mouth and run over his bottom lip or the front of his teeth. A few growls escaped his lips along with some moans. Harley wanted nothing more then to crawl over to him and pull him down onto the bed with her. But she knew what he was doing. Decisions decisions. What was he going to do to her? Every time he touched her, or even looked at her the right way her skin would feel like it was on fire. She didn't care what he did to her as long as he did something.

Finally Mr. J cracked a huge smile and laughed, reaching out grabbing one of her ankles and pulled her more toward the foot of the bed. Then he slowly unbuckled his belt, folding it in half and snapping it.

Harley jumped a little at the sound, there were many different things he could do to her with that belt. Bind her wrist together perhaps... or maybe he would spank her with it. "What are you going to do to me Mr. J?" She said with a smile. The anticipation was beginning to be too much. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Oh baby so many many many ideas come to mind." He dropped the belt and unzipped his black slacks, allowing them to drop to the floor joining his belt, revealing that he had nothing underneath, going commando. "It's hard to choose just one..." He purred and slowly climbed on top of her.

He grabbed each of her knees forcing her legs open and ran his hands down her thighs. Then he leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss right below her navel. Harley let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp. J then moved over to her hip bone a bit down hard on her skin with his silver grill. This time Harley let out a passionate scream, it felt amazing.

Joker looked up at her with blood smeared on his lips. He grasped at her thighs pinning her legs down. "I just love hearing that doll face. Do it again!" He moved over to her other hip repeating what he had done to the first side. And again she let out a scream for her Puddin. "Yes yes yes yes yes..." he whispered in approval against her skin. He left a trail of kisses from her bleeding hips up her body to her neck.

"J..." She moaned feeling his body press down onto hers. His gold chain felt freezing against her heated skin. He took her diamond necklace in between his teeth a tugged at it.

Then he placed his mouth next to her ear. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight," He laughed loudly. "You'll be feeling for days!"

Harley bit her own lip. She couldn't wait to find out what he had in store for her.


End file.
